


Burn

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mid Season 3, Post The Omega Mission, Post s3 e17, UST, double standards, sparxshipping, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: "Tell me wizard," her eyes shone in the darkness, and her lips looked lush and inviting, "Do you know what it feels like, to burn?"
Relationships: Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	1. Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is likely going to be a three-shot, the first two chapters of which are already done, the last chapter being in progress as of the time of this posting. This is going to be expanding on some of the world building done in the universe up until that point, and just to clarify all names used will be based on the 4kids dub except for Valtor who will retain the original version of his name for spelling's sake. Alright, with that said enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Summary: In which Bloom finds out the differences in expectations between magical princesses and magical princes, and her relationship with Sky hits a snag, leading her to asking someone she never thought she would.

The problem with having become a darker version with oneself was that it was never created from nothing. And thus, it could never be destroyed. Bloom had freed herself from Darkar’s control thanks to Sky’s love, but she had been irrevocably changed by the experience. Dark Bloom had roots in Bloom herself, her fiery temper, her insecurities, her own jealousy. All of those were a part of Bloom before Darkar had set his sights on her, and all of those things remained after he was gone. Bloom’s less than noble tendencies had been channelled into what the others might call socially acceptable outlets, she used her rage, her hatred, her negative emotions on people who “deserved” them. Namely, the Trix, but as of late, there had been Valtor.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only part of herself that had been left unchanged by the darkness. Bloom wasn’t foolish, though she was a fairy, a creature of goodness and light, she knew that there was a reason Alfea was an all girls boarding school, as was Cloud Tower, just as Red Fountain was only for boys. They were young, at the beginning of their lives, discovering themselves, what they liked, _who_ they liked. But it was nominally safer to keep them separate, lest any magical babies arrive early.

Which surprised Bloom the most. In many ways, the magical dimension was far more advanced than Earth was. Surely they had ways of preventing unwanted pregnancy, right? Well, naturally Flora had had to be the one to give her the “birds and the bees” of the magical world. Apparently babies weren’t made in quite the same way. Because it was the _magical_ dimension, babies were not just a mixture of genes, but of magic itself. To use magic to prevent a mixing of magic could damage one or both parties. And yet Bloom wondered why certain non magical contraceptive measures had never been adopted. Simple solutions sometimes did the trick. And boy had Musa been ecstatic when Bloom had told her how they did things on Earth. It figured that her and Riven’s relationship would have progressed so far in the three years they’d been more or less together. But the impromptu field trip to Earth in order to stock up on supplies? Not a fun day in Bloom’s book.

And with the danger of Valtor now being so close at hand, coupled with the near permanent loss of Techna, the adventure in the Omega Dimension; it seemed everyone had been making use of Earth’s resources lately. Well, everyone except Bloom and Sky. Bloom didn’t think that was a bad thing, according to Flora he’d already all but proposed to her. And knowing Eraklyon, there were likely traditions, especially when it became official. Stella and Layla, being the only other princesses in the Winx Club, had shed a little light as to why that likely was. Though every planet was different when it came to women’s liberation, women of royal lineage were inevitably held to a different standard. Unless the princess in question came from a planet where fertility rituals were common and expected -like Linphea for example- a princess in a royal betrothal agreement was expected to remain untouched until after the marriage ceremony. And of course, there were spells that could detect the “value” of a princess’ body.

“But I’m sure _you_ wouldn’t be held to the same standard Bloom,” Stella tossed a hand and laughed off the antiquated ruling, “You’re one of the saviors of the universe after all,”

“Actually,” Layla interjected, “as the heiress to the lost planet of Sparx she’s probably more expected as such. She’s the last of her planet, meaning her bloodline _should_ remain pure until she’s bound to another powerful kingdom.”

“Oh right,” Stella huffed, “And this is why I prefer fashion to politics,”

Sky had been remarkably nonchalant about the whole thing, “I think it’s a silly tradition,” he’d said when she expressed her worry about the future, “I’m far more concerned about how comfortable _you_ are with taking the next step in our relationship,”

“Really?” he was so sweet and considerate. Because honestly Bloom wasn’t even sure she _wanted_ to be like that with him, just yet.

There was curiosity of course, but more of an idle, removed sort of way because the girls had often swapped stories that Layla and Bloom had unfortunately been rather left out of. Flora spoke of Helia’s gentleness, Stella of Brandon’s willingness to serve, Techna of Timmy’s academic inclinations and love of learning extending to every aspect of their relationship now, and Musa… Well, it was Musa’s stories that most intrigued Bloom. By all accounts, Riven, though a good man, was a bad boy. He didn’t like to play by the rules, and he wasn’t the sort of person Bloom could ever imagine bringing home to meet her parents. And more often than not Musa didn’t even _have_ to speak for them to know what had happened. She wore hickeys like jewelry, bite marks and slight redness in places that would have been concerning had she not laughed them off.

“Remember I’m a Winx Girl,” Musa would remind them, “This was all part of the fun, and if you think _I_ look bad, you should see what I did to him,”

Those statements were usually accompanied by Riven foregoing his favored causal clothes of sleeveless shirts that were normally just a bit too short whenever they would meet up again. And the guys would often rib him for it as well, but he’d shoot back at least he knew Musa had a good time.

“Of course,” Sky nodded, “Although…”

“Although what?” Bloom cocked her head at him, she really should have known there’d be a but. Wasn’t there always when it came to her life now?

“I want you to know that I do think the requirements for a royal engagement are ridiculous,” Sky began, “It’s part of why I originally switched identities with Brandon. I wanted to know what it would be like to date normally, without the expectations of the kingdom on me. And when I become king, I definitely want to change that rule, for the future if not for the present. But,” he sighed, “I’m not King, not yet. And I think that at least until that day comes it would be easier if we just played along,”

Part of her was relieved, part of her was confused, and a small part of her was upset. Though Sky had said he didn’t think it was fair to her, or to them, that he would play along just to make things easier didn’t sit right with her. She may not have been the most experienced girl in the realms, but she’d had two other boyfriends and they said that for a lot of boys the urge was there whether they were single or not. She also imagined that there were ways of taking care of it, but she wasn’t about to ask.

“Are… are you sure?” Bloom asked him, “I mean-”

“Are you worried?” Sky asked her, “I know with Valtor on the loose it feels like if you don’t do it now you may never get the chance. But Bloom, I want you to focus on saving the dimension, not on something that can wait until after.”

“It can wait?” Bloom asked him, “You’re sure about that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sky replied.

“It’s just…” she bit her lip, “Not that I’m comparing you or anything but, the girls _do_ talk…”

“Oh I get it,” Sky chuckled, “You’re worried you’re not doing the best as my girlfriend because we’re not sleeping together, right?”

“The thought had crossed my mind,” she murmured. Though she would never admit to him it had been part of the fears behind his behavior while he’d been spelled and she’d been none the wiser to it.

“It’s alright Bloom,” Sky comforted her, “Besides, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be anyways,”

The way he said it spoke of someone who had experience with it. Which… it shouldn’t have surprised her, but it did.

“You mean you…” she trailed off, feeling uncomfortable and out of her depth when it came to them yet again.

Sky chuckled, “Well yeah,” he dismissed it as though it were nothing, “I’m the Prince of Eraklyon, it’s part and parcel, knowing that the future of the kingdom depends on me. While the Magical Dimension doesn’t like to admit it, knowledge of sex is important, and there are entire magics based around it. Whole cultures even,”

“Whole cultures?”

“Well, mainly one in particular,” Sky thought for a moment, “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but it’s not like you’d hear about it anywhere else. It’s called Aphros,” he began, “And their magic comes from the act of procreation. Many people spend their lives training to become priests or priestesses to their deities; Ashtara and Omiron, who they believe control the population cycles of the entire magical dimension.”

“I… wow,” Bloom said quietly, “I had no idea…”

“Like I said,” Sky scratched awkwardly at the back of his head, “It’s not exactly something people here in Magix _like_ to acknowledge exists. So it’s an open secret, royalty from all over the universe send their sons, or their daughters if the line is monarchy is matriarchal, to be trained by the people of Aphros.”

“Just the royals?”

“Of course not,” Sky sighed, “But, obviously, money talks. And the more money you spend, the better the ah…” he paused, clearly trying to think of a way to say it without being crass, “ _service_ is. Only the best for the future leaders of the magical dimension, right?”

“I see…” Bloom’s response was nearly a whisper. Her face was burning. She knew that there were many parallels between Earth and the magical world, but an entire planet based around… _that_ was still a little daunting to consider. Especially since Sky had told her he’d been there, at least once, “And… I mean, have you-”

“I think you’re trying to ask if I’ve been there recently,” Sky tilted his head at her, “And no, not lately. Between the fiasco with the Millennium Celebration, Diaspro putting me under a spell, sorting all of that mess out _and_ getting Brandon out of jail followed by trying to find you and then going after the others in the Omega Dimension, there just hasn’t been time to make the trip.”

“You mean you still _go_ there?” Bloom felt her temper spike. Here she was saying she was worried about taking that next step with Sky come to find out that not only had he already taken it, but that he continued to do so _while_ they were together!

“I wouldn’t say it’s my first place to go when I need a break,” Sky sighed, “But there are times when I can’t avoid it.”

“Can’t avoid it?” he sounded somewhat resigned, like it was a chore he had to do, a duty he had to fulfill. He was basically admitting to cheating on her for physical pleasure but that it didn’t bother him one bit! Meanwhile she was expected to stay chaste until they were _married_?

“I’m the Prince of Eraklyon,” Sky reminded her, “There’s a lot of things expected of me. And sometimes, that’s one of them.”

“But why?”

“It’s part of royal self-care, and before you ask; I’ve tried getting out of it. But my father will contact the temples and ask about me if I try to lie.”

“Then tell your father you don’t want to do it!” Bloom shrugged off his arm and stood, ready to storm off.

“Why are you so upset about this?” Sky asked her, seeming genuinely confused, “It’s part of their culture, it’s part of their economy, and it doesn’t mean anything to anyone involved!”

“Excuse me but _I’m_ involved and it most certainly _does_ mean something to me!” Bloom shouted at him, suddenly glad they’d chosen to get some quiet time together out on the quad rather than go into the city of Magix. This was _not_ the sort of argument she needed to have broadcast across the Realm Wide Web.

“Bloom what happened doesn’t have anything to do with you, and you’re getting angry over nothing!” Sky argued back, “I love _you_ and nothing will ever change that!”

But Bloom, not raised with that sort of thing as her normal, just couldn’t wrap her head around his logic. While Mike hadn’t necessarily wanted to know whether his daughter was active or not, he had warned her that most guys only wanted one thing. And Vanessa had told her that sex should be just another expression of affection between two people, even if some people were comfortable with it outside a relationship. But both of her parents had agreed that unless there was discussion about it, a committed relationship meant that physical intimacy was only to be shared between the parties involved. Perhaps she _was_ just overreacting. But her gut twisted uncomfortably at the thought of Sky being with _anyone_ else, even if it meant nothing to him.

“I…” she began, “I just don’t know right now Sky,”

The Prince of Eraklyon sighed, “It’s my fault too,” he said, “You’re under a lot of pressure right now as it is. You didn’t need this on top of all that.”

Sky went to her and pressed a kiss against her forehead. It was sweet, it was tender, it spoke of his deep affection for her, “You should try to relax while you can, okay? I’ll call you later,”

He returned to Red Fountain as Bloom went back to her dorm, still fuming. The girls noticed her bad mood, but when they tried to inquire as to why, Bloom brushed it off. She couldn’t bear to talk to any of them right now. They’d all grown up in the magical dimension, but they supported her feelings. In short, they were too close to the situation to see it clearly. She needed to talk to someone who wouldn’t coddle her, who would be honest, brutally so. And so, Bloom picked up the phone and reached out to someone she otherwise never would have considered.

“Who is this and how did you get my number?” Diaspro’s irate expression appeared on the screen.

Bloom swallowed hard, “Um… hey Diaspro,” she began awkwardly. But really, how was one supposed to greet the ex fiance of their current boyfriend who had just recently been banished for placing said boyfriend under a spell?

Diaspro’s already spiked temper seemed to cool into neutral boredom and disdain when she recognized who was on the other end, “Oh,” she said, “it’s you. Calling to gloat over foiling my plans?”

“Um…”

Diaspro scoffed, “I’m hanging up now,”

“No please, wait!” Bloom begged, “I really do need to talk to you,”

“Give me one good reason why I should stay on the line,” Diaspro raised a brow at her and sneered, “You’ve already taken the man I love away from me, you’ve humiliated me across all the worlds in the magical dimension, what more could you possibly want from me?”

“I need…” she took a deep breath, “I need to talk to you about Sky,”

“Well I’m definitely hanging up then,” Diaspro replied, “The worst possible thing you could do to me would be to rub your happily ever after in my face. Good _bye_ Bloom,”

“Please don’t!” Bloom pleaded, “It’s just… I… we got in a fight,”

Apparently the details of a fight, something that could harm their relationship and allow Diaspro another chance was enough to make the Princess of Isis reconsider, “Go on,” she motioned with her hand, “And be quick about it. I may be disgraced but my time is still valuable you know.”

“It’s just,” Bloom huffed, “You were raised in the magical world, as a princess,”

“How astute of you,” Diaspro remarked dryly, “And you’re supposed to be one of the saviors of the universe,”

“What I mean is… when you were still engaged to Sky; did you…” god this was humiliating, “Did you know about Aphros?”

Diaspro’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting _this_ to have been the topic of the argument. But just as quickly her features schooled into the haughty princess Bloom knew, “Of course,” she tossed her hair, “What princess with an arranged marriage doesn’t?”

“So you knew,” Bloom repeated numbly, “You knew this whole time that Sky goes there and…”

“Sleeps with other women?” came Diaspro’s blunt response, “Of course I did. It’s part of the preparation. Men need to learn to have sex if they wish to continue their lines after all.”

“And you knew it was required of him to go there… more than once?”

“Duh,” Diaspro scoffed at her naivete, “You think being co-rulers of an entire planet or more is easy? Well let me tell you it’s not, it’s exhausting, and it’s draining and it leaves you with very little time or desire to sleep with your spouse,”

“But-”

“Tell me,” Diaspro continued, “With all of their duties as the monarchs and Samara’s philanthropic endeavors, do you really think Sky’s parents sleep with only each other? When would they have the time?”

“You mean King Erendor…” Bloom trailed off meaningfully.

“Almost all the kings of the magical world do,” Diaspro informed her, “Aphros is one of the backbones of the magical economy, the money that goes to that planet from its customers goes to purchasing various goods from all the others. Very little of the money that comes in to Aphros stays there for very long. So there are a lot of reasons to keep going there, a tradition I expect Sky will uphold,” she smiled as she saw the look on Bloom’s face, “But I’m guessing you didn’t know that, now did you?”

“How can you have possibly been okay with that?” Bloom asked her, “Knowing your husband would be cheating on you?”

“Firstly, Sky already cheated on me, with _you_ ,” Diaspro reminded her, “But considering I thought it was just a meaningless school fling I was willing to let it go. Just as I would any visit to Aphros,”

“But why?” Bloom pressed, “I thought… didn’t you love him?”

“I still love him,” Diaspro corrected her.

“Then how could you possibly be okay with him doing that?”

“Hmph,” Diaspro sniffed disdainfully, “I would have been his queen. And so long as he returned to Eraklyon and me, I could overlook a few pleasure trips here and there.”

“But that’s cheating!”

“No,” Diaspro shook her head and smiled cruelly, “That is what is expected, of him, and whoever he makes his queen my dear. There is no such thing as love on Aphros, but if you can’t accept that, then you shouldn’t be with him in the first place.”

There was a moment of silence, Bloom too shocked to say anything more. But it was clear by her bored expression Diaspro was done talking anyways,

“If we’re done here,” she said, smiling as she quickly decided to twist the knife in a little further, “It was _so_ nice chatting with you Bloom, ta-ta!”

The connection ended with the slightest sound of static. Bloom let the communication device fall from her hands, utterly shell shocked. No, this couldn’t be normal. Diaspro would absolutely lie to her if it meant getting Sky back, right? But it had taken her no time at all to answer Bloom’s questions, and even liars needed time to think one up. Diaspro didn’t seem like the type who could do so instantaneously. If she hadn’t been so far away Bloom might have put a truth spell on her so that she could know for sure.

There came a knock at the door, followed by its opening. On the other side were her friends, with Stella at the front,

“Bloom honey, are you okay?” the blonde asked.

“I don’t know,” Bloom replied, sounding and feeling robotic.

“What happened?” Musa joined her on the bed, settling a comforting arm around her.

“I…” Bloom bit her lip, “Sky and I had a fight,”

“Over what?” Layla asked, “Was it Diaspro again?”

“No, not exactly,” Bloom admitted, “Tell me girls… did you all… know about Aphros?”

The hushed silence that fell over the other five was answer in itself. They had all known, and they hadn’t told her.

“You did, didn’t you?” Bloom sighed, “Did you know that Sky had been there, even while we’ve been dating?”

Stella made a noise of discomfort and then broke down, “I thought he told you Bloom!” she cried out, “I mean, since Brandon’s Sky’s squire and is charged with protecting him, of course I knew about the trips to Aprhos, but I thought Sky would have told you. You mean he didn’t?”

“Not until now,” Bloom admitted, “And… are you… okay with Brandon going there?”

“He’s there for work,” Stella replied, “I’m not entirely happy about it, but I can’t exactly tell him not to do his job, right?”

“But do you think…” Bloom huffed, “Is it cheating if it’s part of Sky’s duties as a prince?”

“Did you two ever talk about your expectations for the relationship?” Tecna asked her, “Because if not, then Sky never should have assumed you would be alright with it, especially since you’re still relatively new to this realm.”

“I mean, I thought…” Bloom sighed, “I thought after what happened back in freshman year he would have known-”

“So you didn’t tell him?” Musa brushed it off, “It doesn’t mean you’re not right to be mad.”

“Of course,” Layla agreed, “If it’s affecting your relationship, then your emotions are important.”

“I don’t think he’s a bad guy,” Bloom admitted, “But I don’t know how I can move past this,”

“Bloom, if I may,” Flora gently interjected, “I think you’re getting too caught up in it being your situation. What would you say if you found one of us upset about this?”

“I’d say… break up with him,” Bloom sighed after a moment of thought, “That if he did it once, more than once actually, every indication would suggest he’d continue to do it again. But I don’t know,” she wrapped her arms around herself, “Sky said his father checks in with the staff, so there’s no possible way to get out of it-”

“What?” Tecna looked up, “Aphros is known for being one of the most confidential planets in Magix. They do not tell anyone anything about their clientele. It’s an open secret that people go there, but you’d never be able to confirm it.”

“Are you telling me… he lied?” Bloom felt frozen inside.

“Now now,” Flora tried to de-escalate the rising tension, “We don’t know that for sure. Eraklyon has a lot of pull, King Erendor could be able to.”

“But if they don’t give out information, there’s no way to prove it,” Stella said glumly, “I’m sorry Bloom,”

“You really don’t need this stress,” Musa added sympathetically.

“What should I do?” Bloom asked them, “I don’t want to break up with him, but I don’t think I can be okay with this.”

“Let’s just take a moment to calm down,” Flora suggested, “I’ll make some herbal tea, Musa, why don’t you put on some relaxing music, and we’ll have a girls’ night in?”

“Sounds awesome!” Musa cheered, “Let’s do it!”

Later that night Bloom felt as though she should have been able to sleep soundly. They’d had so much fun, stayed up until the early hours of the morning. But her argument with Sky still plagued her. She tossed and turned, caught between waking and sleep. All she could see behind closed eyes was what she imagined Aphros to be, too luxurious and hedonistic. And then Sky, shirtless and likely more beneath the thin white sheet laid over what looked to be not a bed but a mountain of pillows. Firelight flickered from some sparse torches set around the room, and though Bloom tried to reach out, to touch or even talk to him it seemed as though this was one of those dreams where she was merely a spectator. A sinuous, shadowy form approached Sky from one of the corners of the room, and some nameless beauty with dark hair and eyes approached him, a seductive smirk on her wine colored lips. She wore a negligee but she might as well have not worn anything at all considering how transparent it was. Beautiful curves, flawless skin, and a sensuality to her movements Bloom didn’t think she’d ever had. Cupping Sky’s cheek the beauty leaned down to kiss him, which the prince responded to in kind, but as he rolled the two of them over the woman went from being what Bloom imagined an Aphrosian woman to look like to Diaspro, glancing Bloom’s way with a sadistically triumphant glint in her eye and a smug smirk on her face. Then from Diaspro it became Icy, the female form pleasing Sky and leaving Bloom feeling trapped.

She woke with a start, frazzled and cold. Her heart pounded in her chest, even as it constricted with pain. She just couldn’t get the images out of her head. And worst of all, aching everywhere. Part of her wanted to pay Sky back for what he’d done to her. Part of her just wanted to scream and destroy something, and part of her wondered if she was simply going insane. Bloom tiptoed to the bathroom and ran the water until it was so cold her fingers felt numb. She splashed it on her face, trying to wake herself up. It was stupid to be so concerned about it. But just as she’d feared, the girls had coddled her, more concerned with making her feel better rather than giving her the truth. And Diaspro, Bloom didn’t know why she thought she would get an honest answer out of the princess who hated her guts. She needed to know the truth, one way or another, but she couldn’t imagine how humiliating it would be to go searching for information on the planet through the Realm Wide Web. And she doubted any of her teachers would speak with her so candidly about such a place.

Bloom sighed, she wanted answers, but there was no one around her that could give her what she needed. Except… she must have been desperate to consider it for more than half a second. But she _did_ in fact know someone, someone who knew a lot about practically everything. And someone who was within reach. She was crazy to think this was a good idea, she could just as easily be walking into a trap. But she felt as though there were absolutely no options left. So, she crept back to her room, sneaking through the common area and listening at the doors of her friends’ rooms. Everyone else seemed asleep, unsurprisingly. Now all she needed to do was to make it past Flora. Who was unfortunately a light sleeper.

Bloom hated to use her own magic against her friends, especially after what had happened the previous year. But she needed to make sure no one saw her leave, and that no one knew where she was going,

“Nappus,” she whispered, throwing her hand out at Flora’s already sleeping form. Hopefully it would just deepen the state of natural sleep, so that Bloom could move about unobstructed.

Hastily she scribbled a note and left it on Flora’s desk, expecting that she would either be back in time to discard it, or it would keep her friends from worrying for now. Then, she wrote another and hid it under her pillow, leaving a corner just barely visible. If something _did_ happen to her, there was little doubt her friends would ransack her side of the room looking for clues. Then they would know the truth.

Then, with a deep breath, she opened the window, stood up on the ledge, and fell forward, activating her Enchantix. She floated back up to the window and closed it from the outside, then headed off into the night; her destination? Cloud Tower.


	2. Smoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure who to trust, Bloom goes to the one person she believes can be honest with her. And ends up getting a lot more than she bargained for in the process

Considering how many times she’d broken into the school before it was a marvel that Cloud Tower hadn’t been reinforced to barr her entry by this point. Especially since Valtor had taken over and turned it into his base with all of the students, excepting the Trix, his servants. Part of her wanted to turn around and head right back to Alfea, scrapping the notes and this ridiculous plan altogether. But she needed to know, and there was only one person she could trust neither to lie to her nor to coddle her.

Though her wings were more or less silent under normal circumstances their fluttering sounded impossibly loud within the silent hallways of the boarding school for Witches. Of course, that was nothing compared to the pounding of her heart within her ears. She was afraid, fearing the Trix would pop out at any moment and ambush her. While she had confidence in her ability to take them on she didn’t need to be Techna to know that the odds of her fighting off an entire school full of witches under a dark wizard’s control successfully weren’t in her favor. Stealth was her only ally, and she simply hoped it would serve her well. Slowly and carefully Bloom made her way to the headmistress’ office; the last place she’d seen Valtor on her previous visit. By some miracle, she made it there unscathed and hopefully undetected. But though the lights flared to life upon her entry to the office, it revealed herself to be the only one there. Valtor was nowhere to be found.

Bloom hurriedly fluttered around the office, not even daring to let her feet touch the ground for fear it would alert someone to her presence. But when a thorough investigation revealed no trace of the dark wizard Bloom let out a sigh. She should have felt relieved, but all she felt was disappointment rising in her breast. Turning to leave Bloom hovered by the door and reached for the handle when a voice stopped her,

“Well, well, well,” Valtor’s voice, calm, confident, and in control as always, washed over her, “A little late for a visit, don’t you think Bloom?”

“Valtor?” she turned and saw him sitting at the desk that had been empty just a moment ago. He raised a brow and smirked at her.

“In the flesh,” he replied, “So, to what do I owe this pleasure my dear? Come to seek revenge for your friend? All by yourself, in the middle of the night? To a school of witches under my control? I would think you wouldn’t be so foolish, but I have seen you act rashly because of your anger before,”

“No, no,” Bloom held up her hands in a gesture meant to placate, speaking quickly as she knew it took very little effort for him to send spells her way, “I’m not here to fight,” realizing those words sounded hollow while she was still in her fairy form, she dropped the Enchantix and landed back on the ground, still in her girly pajamas and no longer as much of a threat as a moment ago, “I just…” she hesitated, taking a deep breath for courage before continuing, “I just want to talk,”

“Talk?” he sounded genuinely surprised at her explanation, “About what?”

“Well…” if she’d thought bringing up the topic to Diaspro or her friends had been awkward, it was nothing compared to bringing it up before the man she was sworn to destroy, “Umm…”

“Or perhaps a better question to ask would be; why?” Valtor cut in.

“Why?”

“Why me,” he clarified, “Seeing as I’m your enemy, and I would of course lie to you.”

“You haven’t before,” Bloom looked off to the side, unable to meet his gaze, “You were honest with me on Tides, and even… when you told me about what happened to Oritel and Miriam.”

“So sure about that?” Valtor asked her, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them as he leaned forward, “How do you know I wasn’t simply saying whatever might make you angry enough to attack with no holds barred?”

He did have a point. This was a bad idea, she should just leave, “Nevermind,” she shook her head, “It was stupid,”

“It was important enough to risk your life in enemy territory without backup, and likely without your friends even knowing where you went, in the middle of the night,” Valtor reminded her, “Whatever it is you wish ask me must mean a great deal to you, especially since you decided I was trustworthy enough to ask about it.”

“It’s just,” Bloom huffed, stepping forward and rubbing at one of her arms sheepishly, “I couldn’t think of what you’d stand to gain about lying to me about this,”

“Hmm, perhaps,” Valtor allowed. There was a moment of silence where Bloom sat down at the chair in front of the desk and refused to meet his gaze, even as his own remained firmly fixed on hers. And Bloom suddenly found herself wishing she had changed clothes or at least put on a sweater before coming here. Cloud Tower was cold, and her pajamas were rather thin. She shivered, and suddenly felt a bundle of fabric tossed at her head. It was Valtor’s burgundy coat.

“My patience wears thin Bloom,” Valtor warned her, “Stop looking for ways to stall and just say what you came here for,”

Courage Bloom, courage. She had achieved her final form, she could do this. Bloom took a deep breath and found the strength to speak, “Have you ever heard of a place called… Aphros?”

There was a moment of silence as she looked at him. His eyes had widened almost imperceptibly and one of his brows raised at her. To his credit though, he did not smirk in his typically condescending manner, at least not right away. But it did happen, as though he found her question amusing, “Ah,” he said as though it were some sort of humorous joke she’d told, “Still stewing over your Prince’s little dalliances with the Aphrodisian Maidens?”

“Aphrodisian?” Bloom cocked her head to the side.

“The maidens who work in the temples of Aphros,” Valtor explained, “The people of Aphros are Aphrodisians.”

“Oh,” she said softly. And then it occurred to her, “Wait, you know about that?”

“I could feel your anger through our connection,” Valtor informed her, “I am quite impressed you were able to keep from flaying him.”

Bloom sighed, “I just,” she pulled her legs up until her toes hung over the edge of the seat, “You’ve been around… a while,”

“Not in the past two decades or so, but go on,”

“You know a lot about all the planets in the magical realm, and what they’re like.”

“So you thought you’d come to ask me if the things you’ve heard about Aphros,” Valtor finished for her.

“I couldn’t see you finding any benefit from lying to me about it,” Bloom shrugged, “I mean, I’m already mad at Sky-”

“I could tell,” Valtor interjected, “However, did it occur to you I might find reward in keeping you two apart? Driving the final nail in the coffin, so to speak?”

“I was told he was probably going to propose to me,” Bloom confided in him, though there was absolutely no reason to do so, “But when I found out about Aphros…” she sighed, “I’m being ridiculous aren’t I? Getting mad over nothing-”

“And who said it was nothing?” Valtor cocked his head to the side.

“Feels like everyone is,” Bloom replied glumly, “Sky certainly did. And then, I mean, with Sparx gone, I was raised on Earth. Come to find out there are all these rules about how a princess should behave. But I’m not a princess-”

“Planet or no planet you are still the Princess of Sparx Bloom,” his voice was soft, as soft as she recalled it being on Tides, “And yes, I am well aware of the political ramifications surrounding princesses and chastity. A lovely double standard wouldn’t you say?”

“And when I talked to Sky about it, I found out about Aphros, and then because I didn’t have any knowledge about what it was like to be in a royal betrothal…” she trailed off, resting her chin on her knees.

“Tell me you didn’t talk with Diaspro,” Valtor ordered her. When she responded with silence he let out a disappointed sigh and she saw him pinching at the space between his brows, “What in Arcadia’s name made you believe _that_ would be a good idea?”

“She has more experience with this type of stuff than I do,” Bloom reasoned, “And I figured she’d hate me enough that she’d see no reason to lie if the truth would hurt me.”

“Just because she spoke the truth, doesn’t mean all of it was true,”

“It didn’t occur to me she might have a reason to lie until after we talked,” Bloom admitted, “And by then, it was too late. Sky had told me it was part of his duty as the Prince of Eraklyon, and Diaspro had confirmed it.”

“And why, may I ask, did you not talk to your little fairy friends?”

“They came in afterwards,” Bloom replied, “Stella said Brandon went with Sky on his trips to Aphros. Meaning he’d been there, while he was dating me.”

“He also dated you while formally betrothed to someone else and lied to you about who he was,” Valtor pointed out, “Are you really so surprised he would sleep with other people?”

“He said it didn’t mean anything,” Bloom found herself more defensive than she thought she would be all things considered, “That it was just another expectation of being a prince. That he loves me.” 

“But?”

“Diaspro said that every king does it,” Bloom straightened her posture only to place her head in her hands, “That there’s no love on Aphros. And… and… I’m just so confused right now. But I thought you might be able to bring a more… objective perspective, despite everything.”

There was silence for a moment before a resigned sigh filled the air, “I suppose I can be of some assistance,” he decided, “Aphros is as you have heard, a place of… to put it politely, hedonism. It is ingrained into their culture, into their very magical essence. And, unsurprisingly, despite the rather conservative views of most rulers, they find it a useful place nonetheless. As such, Aphros is a place that is absolutely crucial to the magical economy, hmm…” he trailed off a moment, realizing that crippling Aphros would in effect bring the whole of Magix under his control. The idea had some merit, but what would he do with a bunch of sex and pleasure spells? They weren’t useful in his arsenal, which had been why he’d left the planet alone in the first place, “Ahem,” he cleared his throat, “Royal families will often send their heirs to Aprhos so that they can be trained in how to give and receive pleasure. And for some others, for them to explore their own predilections without fear of judgement,”

“Fear of judgement?” Bloom cocked her head to the side, “I don’t…”

“I’m sure you were taught that there is only one way to procreate,” Valtor parried, “However, sex, especially sex magic, is just like any other magic in this world. Less a task, and more of an artform. And just like any art, there are many ways of expressing it. But just like art, what is considered tasteful is determined by a broad majority without consideration for personal feelings. And most rulers do not need their reputation stained by the entire realm knowing what they get up to behind closed doors, probably,”

“I don’t understand,” Bloom shook her head, ‘Isn’t just going to Aphros a stain on their reputation?”

“I don’t know,” Valtor’s sarcasm dripped out of every syllable, “Is becoming tainted by a dark wizard a stain on _yours_?”

“Point taken,” Bloom said quietly.

“To be quite frank, the simple knowledge that one visits Aphros is not a stain, considering the planet is an open secret in this dimension,” Valtor continued, “However, Aphros is a place synonymous with the phrase, ‘don’t ask, don’t tell,’ meaning whatever you do there, is your business and your business alone. That sort of anonymity is worth its weight in gold.”

When she still looked confused, Valtor decided a more concrete example was in order, “Tell me Bloom,” he began, “How do you think people might view you if they were to discover, or at the very least _believe_ that you adored being tied up and spanked like an errant child?”

Color blossomed on her cheeks as she considered not only the possibility of that even being a _thing_ , but also whether she could imagine herself _enjoying_ it, finally followed by an overwhelming feeling of shame. How _could_ someone like that sort of thing? It was immoral, it was degrading it was, it was…

“A perfectly natural urge, for some people,” Valtor explained, “And there are many others. The Aphrodisians do not judge, there are there to serve, there for your pleasure and your coin and that is the end of that.”

Well, she’d wanted honesty, and she’d gotten it. But she still didn’t know what to make of the situation. Sky had claimed that it meant nothing to visit there, and Valtor’s explanations seemed to corroborate that. To them it was just a business, a way of experiencing their magic. It seemed like love and sex were two completely different things.

“And just as an extra piece of information,” Valtor added, “I do happen to know that the rulers of Eraklyon have a long and _proud_ tradition of continued visits to Aphros, even _after_ marriage.”

“Am I overreacting?” Bloom asked suddenly, “You know when I get rash, when I get angry, am I just flying off the handle again because I’m being insecure?”

Valtor stared at her a long moment, “At the risk of being weak with all this honesty,” he began, “No, I don’t think you are. Not every ruler goes to Aphros, at least more than once.”

“Do you know if my parents…” she trailed off.

“No and I will never desire to,” Valtor cut her off, “But the use of Aphros all comes down to expectation and tradition. And you should know better than anyone that sometimes tradition is a pathetic excuse to refuse to put in the work for change.”

“You think Sky’s making excuses because he doesn’t want to give up the trips?”

“Did I say that?”

“You implied it,”

“And you may well be jumping to a conclusion,” Valtor chided her, “Honestly Bloom has no one ever told you to look before you leap? Regardless,” he continued, “I do not think it’s wrong of you to state your desires to the person you are supposedly in love with,”

“You don’t think I am?”

“I don’t think love exists,” Valtor corrected, “Now do you want my advice or don’t you?” she nodded, “What I have observed is that people are at their strongest when there is a balance of power, just as in the wider magical world. Give, and take. Tell me, while he takes your love, your loyalty, what has the Prince of Eraklyon ever given you in return?”

When she didn’t answer him, he answered for her, “Lies, tears, and a broken heart, more than once by my count,” Valtor replied, “Yet still you stand by him, because of ‘love’.”

Bloom sighed, “I’m not from the world of magic,” she repeated quietly, “My expectations are different from his, from his kingdom’s,”

“That’s no excuse,” Valtor said curtly, “That’s absolving him of any wrong doing by placing the blame entirely on yourself.”

“But what if I _am_ making a big deal about nothing?” Bloom asked him, voice raising with her emotion, “He was honest with me about it because _I_ wanted to know!” she bit her lip, “Doesn’t that mean I’m upset because I didn’t get the answer I wanted?”

“If you truly think yourself to be overreacting, I suggest you seriously consider where that emotion is coming from. Are you upset because he violated what you believed was the sanctity of your so-called relationship? Or are you simply irritated because the universe expects you to remain chaste while he goes out and regularly indulges in debauchery under the guise of expectation?”

“Both? Neither? I don’t know!” Bloom stood and began to pace, “It just keeps going through my head, with no clear answer! I love Sky, I know I do, but I don’t know if I can ever get over the fact that he’s been sleeping with other people while we’ve been together! What I _do_ know is that every time I close my eyes I just see him in bed with some beautiful woman and-”

“Scared you won’t measure up?”

“Maybe?” Bloom slumped back into the chair, “It’s dumb, isn’t it? To be this worked up over something it seems like everyone is doing, something that’s important to the magical world. I don’t think I’m asking too much to want monogamy, do you?”

“I don’t get into relationships,” Valtor reminded her, “So I can say I’m not the one you should be asking that question. But,” he added, spying an opportunity, “You can always find out for yourself, if you so desire,”

“Right,” Bloom rolled her eyes, “Because taking a portal to Aphros doesn’t _reek_ of insecurity at all,” she muttered under her breath, “Besides,” her gaze narrowed at him, “How do I know you wouldn’t take the opportunity to steal magic from somewhere else while I was gone?”

“A good question, fairy of the Dragon Flame,” Valtor chuckled, he opened his map of the cosmos, which doubled as a series of portals that could transport him wherever he desired. As of late he’d been using it to gather magic and get out fast, but in this case, he could always make an exception, “I suppose you have two choices, you can either trust me,” he chucked again at Bloom’s scoff, “Or, I could accompany you to Aphros,”

Bloom blinked, was he serious? He would accompany there, to the planet people went to for sex, “There is some sort of catch I presume?”

“Think of it this way,” Valtor suggested, “we look after one another, you’ll experience the culture of Aphros, and then you can make whatever decision regarding your petty little personal problems.”

“And what do you get out of it?” Bloom narrowed her eyes at him.

“Satisfaction of some small good deed to balance out against the countless crimes I have and will continue to commit?” Valtor offered, “But if that doesn’t satisfy you, simply call it a courtesy, a favor I can collect on later,”

“I don’t think so,” Bloom shook her head, “I should probably go back to Alfea,”

“Then who will stop me from taking Aphros’ magic?” Valtor asked her. She was in a pinch. Damned if she did, damned if she didn’t. She couldn’t trust Valtor. He could just as easily leave her stranded on Aphros, which would completely humiliating.

“I should never have come here,” Bloom muttered under her breath.

“No, you shouldn’t,” Valtor agreed, “But since you have,” he strode around the table and pointed to the planet on the map, “Shall we?” he asked while offering his arm.

Bloom resignedly took it, knowing deep down in her gut that this wasn’t likely to end well. They floated up into the air and in an instant, they were gone.

The arrival on Aphros was smooth, all things considered. People swirled around them and the entire street looked like one of the clubs in Magix. People were all over the place, swarming and milling about.

“This place is… not what I expected it to be,” Bloom told her companion, blushing as she realized her arm was still in his, among her still being in his coat. But when she tried to disentangle herself he held her tight.

“That’s because Aphros has a very strong spell that redirects transportation to their official entry city,” Valtor explained, “Not even _my_ magic can work around it, now come along,” he began tugging her with brisk strides of his legs, “There’s a lull in the crowd and if you want to actually experience the planet you’ll want to get through customs before the lines get too long,”

“But why the arms?” Bloom asked him, having to run a bit to keep up with his pace.

“Trust me, this is _not_ a city you wish to travel alone with,” Valtor informed her, “They may work for their coin, but everyone is trying to sell themselves, and some of them don’t know how to take no for an answer. Besides,” he added sparing her a glance, “Destroying you is _my_ job, I’m not about to let someone else take it from me.”

“How comforting,” Bloom rolled her eyes as he settled them into a short line, maybe of ten people or more. But then she noticed various couples pointing at them and staring. And that was when she realized what they must have looked like. After saving the magical realm twice over already, Bloom and the Winx Club were some of the most recognizable faces in all of Magix. And Valtor was an infamous dark sorcerer. Not only were they here together, but she was in her pajamas, his jacket, and nothing else.

“Please tell me you have a spell that disguises your appearance on right now,” Bloom whispered to him out the corner of her mouth.

“No, that’s a highly unnecessary use of my magic,” Valtor replied, moving them forward in line.

“Aren’t you worried someone’s going to sound the alarm?” Bloom asked him.

“Why should I be?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because you’re a wanted criminal?”

“With a member of one of the only magical groups that seem to be able to save the dimension on a regular basis,” Valtor shot back.

“Can you please just disguise yourself!” Bloom hissed at him.

“What use would that be?” Valtor asked her, “You have to declare yourself before they let you in to the planet proper, especially since we’re going where your little prince would go,”

“Where?”

“Templus Aiodonis,” Valtor replied, “The capital of Aphros. It’s where the best of Aphros is to be found. And if you want to figure out exactly how your little prince’s indiscretions sit with you, we need to go there.”

“And what if someone raises the warning bells that you’re here?” Bloom asked him.

“Hush,” he silenced her, “We’re next,”

They walked up to the customs counter and the worker barely spared them a glance, “Business or pleasure?” they asked, sounding almost bored. There was no air of recognition in the customs worker’s expression or voice.

“Isn’t it always a little of both?” Valtor asked with a chuckle, “Mainly business, though,”

“What business do you have and where?”

“Tourism, in Templus Aiodonis,”

“Party number?”

“Two,”

“Expected length of stay?”

“No more than a week,”

“That’s what they all say,” the customs worker rolled their eyes as they continued to jot down Valtor’s answers on a sheet of paperwork, “Place of temporary residence?”

“What’s open?”

“You’re in luck, the Temple of the Ancients has some vacancies at the moment, can’t say they’ll last long though. Might wanna hurry. Anything to declare?”

“No,”

“Alright then,” the form was slid between the little hole in the protective glass, “Both of you, sign here,” the worker tapped a little set of lines at the bottom of the page, “For clerical reasons obviously, confidentiality guaranteed,”

“Of course,” Valtor conjured up a pen and signed his name with a flourish. Then he handed the instrument to Bloom, “If you want to go any further, you’ll need to sign,”

“But-”

“Just do it,” Valtor nudged her, “And I’ll explain once we’re inside.”

Bloom huffed but signed the form. The paper folded itself up and was slotted into a folder which floated into a file cabinet which slammed shut.

“Enjoy your stay on Aphros,” the worker told them before turning to the line behind them and shouting, “Next!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, a planet based on sex magic. Look, if there can be a planet of opposites, a planet that's basically a resort, you can't tell me there isn't a planet devoted to one of the oldest acts in existence, at least for the sake of this plot haha. Also, let me be clear that I don't hate Sky as a character, I just don't think he's right for Bloom. So this is less an argument of right versus wrong and more of an argument of expectations and cultural differences.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I want to thank you for taking the time to read this and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
